Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Who Plays Who? - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here's who plays who in Thomas 2 in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas - Rayman: Thomas is the main hero as the master, the prince, the leader, and the first captain. He has a gold ear-ring, blonde hair with a ponytail, wears a yodel green hat with a red feather on top, a watch around his rist, wears a white and gold fingerless glove, a blue vest with a white circle, a red neckerchief, bespin trousers, two sneakers with white spots, and wears red speedo trunks with green stripes and a blue string, and wears green and red sandals. He carries a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun. He has elf ears, monster horns, and troll's tail. In the fight with the pirates, Thomas loses all of his powers, and gets taken to the prison ship. Luckily, his friend, Edward gets a silver lum from Emily for him, and gives him all his powers back, so that they can escape. *Edward - Globox: Edward is blue and Thomas's good friend, the father of Percy, the husband of Molly, and first shipmate. He has a gold ear-ring, brown hair with a ponytail, wears glasses, a hat, a tie, wears a waist coat with a belt. He has donkey ears and a tail. He carries a light green lightsaber and a pistol gun. When Thomas loses all of his powers, Edward, having done a rain dance on one of the pirates, escapes on board a passing train, and gets a silver lum to give Thomas back all of his powers. However, the two get seperated by falling down into two seperate places. He wears pink speedos with red stripes. *Harold - Murfy: Harold is Thomas's guide, and parrot. Whenever Thomas needs some help, Harold will only appear in Thomas's mind to help him, only if Thomas comes toward a stone. *Henry - Clark: Henry is Thomas's clumsy and strong uncle. When Thomas finds Henry weak at the Menhir Hills, Thomas gets the Elixir from George to get Henry better. He has brown hair and a lion's tail, but carries a dark blue lightsaber, and a pistol gun. He wears Frankenstein clothing. He wears a full diving outfit. *Toad - Sam the Snake: Toad is Oliver's brakevan and Thomas's kind nephew. When he doesn't know about the four masks of James, Toad decides to help Thomas find Edward. He has a scarf. *Molly - Uglette: Molly is Edward's wife and good friend of Thomas and mother of Percy. When Molly loses his poor baby Percy, she asks Thomas to help him to bring back her baby. She also has donkey ears and a tail, just like Edward. She wears a hat and a skirt, and carries an umbrella. She has orange hair and a purple hairband for her hair and has gold ear-rings. She wears a green bikini with yellow stripes. *James - Polokus: James is the world's spirit and Thomas's first brother. When he is secluded for many years, James needs Thomas to find him the four masks, so that the splendid red engine can awaken to help Thomas save his world. He has cat ears and a tail. He wears a blue shirt, green shorts, and a red hat. He has brown hair and a ponytail, a gold ear-ring. *Percy - Baby Globox: Percy is the son of Molly and Edward and Thomas's best friend. When he cries about his father, Percy is comforted when Thomas takes him to the Edward village to stay there, until Thomas has found six Globcrystals to unlock three exclusive minigames. He has wallaby ears and a tail. He has blue hair and wears a nappy. *Emily - Ly the Fairy: Emily is the main female and Thomas's first girlfriend, his wife, the master of Percy, and the second captain. When Emily is transformed into a complete Ly the Fairy, she starts to wreck the whole place, after telling Tillie to call Thomas, who, now realizing that the island is cursed, saves Tillie and the others from becoming animals. She has blonde hair and a blue headband, and has elf ears and a long purple bushy tail. She wears a purple bikini with white swirls and stripes and purple sandals. She also wears a glove to give Thomas all his powers back. *Rosie - Tily: Rosie is the daughter of Emily and Percy's girlfriend. She also wears a cat ears and a tail. She wears a green swimcap, a green bikini with yellow stripes, and wears green shoes. *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - The Teensies: Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are the engines, who forgot which one was the real king, but soon remembered. They wear teensies clothing and a crown for each other to wear. *Tillie - Carmen the Whale: Tillie is the sister of Emily and the second girlfriend of Thomas. She wears a green neckerchief, a white shirt with blue braces, white shocks, and black shoes, but also carries a corn-cob pipe in her mouth. She has blue hair, a blue headband, and has donkey ears and a tail, just like Edward and Molly, but wears a black bikini, and pink polkadots. When she is trapped, Thomas sets her free by pulling a switch. Tillie offers Thomas to grab her air bubbles to breath. *Duncan - The Magician: Duncan is the narrator, who is the father of Thomas, and tells the story of how Thomas saves the world, but works with Diesel and his minions for the moment, until he works with Thomas and his friends. He has blonde hair, wears a blue hat and coat, along with blue trousers, and carries a wand. *Belle - Betilla the Fairy: Belle is Thomas's mother, who is the mother of Thomas. She wears a green hat, a green dress, and green shoes. *Lady - Raybeauty: Lady is the third girlfriend of Thomas. When she has turned into a monkey, despite wearing a white bikini with red lovehearts, she is put into a pen with Jerry, a brown mouse, a green dinosaur named Yoshi, a pig called Digon, a fat and ugly goose with notes, Ergo the Magnificent, and four Hanna Barbera dogs named Scooby Doo, Astro, Dynomutt, and Goober, but is saved along with them, and the others, thanks to Thomas's joint effort of his blue lightsaber. *Toby - Tarayzan: Toby is Thomas's second brother. He wears cat ears and a tail, just like Tillie, Edward, and Molly, but wears a white shirt, orange trunks, socks, a green scarf, and a jungle outfit. *Stanley - The Musician: Stanley is Thomas's nice friend. He has brown hair and ponytail and a gold earring. He travels in one of the coaches of the train as the servant. *Whiff - Joe: Whiff is Thomas's friend, who smells a bit smelly, but helps Thomas to regain all of his powers. He is the conductor, who rides in the train, and takes tickets from the passengers. *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo: Duck, Oliver, and Stepney are the crew of Caledonian Railway 0-6-0 No. 828, built in 1899 for the Caledonian Railway. They wear train driver hats, t-shirts, braces with dungarees, boots, and coats, and carry cigarettes, and have different ponytails. *Devious Diesel - Admiral Razorbeard: Devious Diesel is the main villain of Thomas. He captures and locks every slave, after they become animals. He wears a red pirate's head with a feather on top, pirate clothes with blue and red stripes, with a peg leg, a boot, and a hook on one of his hands. He has a red lightsaber and a pistol gun, but wears a cape, and makes breathing sounds. *Dennis - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: Dennis is Diesel's lackey and shipmate. When he finds that Thomas is collecting the four masks, he fails Diesel everytime. He carries a cigarette, but wears a pirate hat, and wears green trousers, with a yellow and red spot coat around his body. *Paxton - Ninjaws: Paxton is one of Diesel's henchmen. He works for the ninjas, who attempt to capture Thomas, only when he's collecting the 4 masks. He wears a clumsy jantior's outfit with a hat on top, but has a double-bladed red lightsaber, and has a glove on one of his hands. *George - Jano: George is a guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams. When Thomas first met him, George warned Thomas not to enter the Cave of Nightmares, unless he knew the name. When Henry gave Thomas some advice to get him the Elixir, George finally realized that Thomas knew the name of this place, and was ready to enter the Kingdom of the Dead. When Thomas was transported into the Cave of Nightmares, he went onto the slope, when he saw George coming up behind him. He was scared! When Thomas finally reached the end of the level, he was finally given permission by George to take a precious treasure hidden in the Cave of the Dead, until Thomas changed his mind when George gave him the Elixir for all his troubles to help Henry. *S.C.Ruffey - Axel: S.C.Ruffey is the guardian of the first mask of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice. When he was accidentally woken up by Thomas when he disturbed him, S.C.Ruffey asked Thomas what he wanted. Thomas tells S.C.Ruffey that he is to reunite the four masks, which were to awaken James, who would only awaken and help Thomas to chase away the poor pirates. S.C.Ruffey is unsure if Thomas was a thief, but only Thomas's strength and bravery would convience him, so they started a furious battle, until Thomas finally cut through S.C.Ruffey's cloaks. *The Spiteful Breakvan - Foutch: The Spiteful Breakvan is the guardian of the third mask. The heart of the world's explosion has made uncontrolably. Emily tried to reason with him, but failed when he didn't listen to a word. Since he went completely crazy, he attacks Thomas, who attempts to get the third mask for James. The Spiteful Breakvan struggles to defeat Thomas, but fails. *Smudger - Andre: Smudger is a green engine. Because engines are evil. He'll maybe force Paxton to kill Thomas, but is not sure if Paxton cannot kill Thomas, who attempts to get the second mask for James. *Diesel 10 - Mr. Dark: Diesel 10 is a real villain, who attacks Thomas. He appears in the Prison Ship where Thomas is trying to free the poor slaves. He swipes at Thomas, causing him to pull a switch to activate a walking shell. Thomas bravely keeps on his toes, and fights Diesel 10, despite being battered, weary, and unbeaten, Diesel 10 thinks that Thomas is doomed, but is wrong. *Cerberus - Reflux the Knaaren: Cerberus is the Knaaren father of the unpassable Knaaren warriors. He first appears when he, Duncan, Dennis, Paxton, George, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, and Diesel 10 are on their pursuing locomotive, E.V. Cooper Engineer, No. 46512, pursuing Edward, on Duck, Oliver, and Stepney's engine, No. 828 on the main line. Category:UbiSoftFan94